thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Ghostbusters (2016)
"I ain't afraid of no reboot! The Nostalgia Critic tackles the 2016 Ghostbusters movie." ''-Video Description'' (After the opening, the caption "5 Months Ago" is shown. Then, we cut to NC, Malcolm Ray, and Tamara Chambers sitting at a table and talking) NC: So, uh, any of you see the new Ghostbusters trailer? Tamara: Yeah, it did not look hot. NC: Yeah, if that movie's any good, they are not marketing it very well. Malcolm: But, who knows? It might be okay. NC: Yeah, I was almost thinking about not seeing it, but you know, that Paul Feig guy has had bad trailers to good movies before, so maybe it'll be alright. Malcolm: But, hey. Guess who has two thumbs and isn't seeing ''Independence Day'''' 2''? (Points to himself) This guy. NC: Well done. Tamara: It's like they always say: just say no to Roland Emmerich. (NC and Malcolm hug each other) This is nice. Malcolm: I miss Will Smith. (We fade out, then we cut to present day. NC walks into a room, only to be met by an angry Malcolm and Tamara, who are pointing guns at him) NC: Pay day already? Tamara: We remember what you said about the Ghostbusters reboot. Malcolm: How you were thinking about not seeing it. NC: Wha...? I just got back from it. Malcolm: The very fact that you were even thinking about not seeing it shows that you're a misogynist! NC: What? Malcolm: Oh, I'm sorry. I couldn't hear you over your woman-hating! Tamara: Wait, that's what you're upset about? I'm upset that you were even thinking about seeing it at all! It completely ruins what's perfect about the original Ghostbusters. NC: (sighs) Look... Tamara: Don't you move, you monster. NC: Whatever my thoughts, what do you care? Why are you getting so hostile over something like Ghostbusters? Malcolm: We tweeted everybody about what you said. Tamara: Soon, the world will expose you for the Antichrist that you are! NC: Yeah? Go ahead. I think the world has more important things to worry about than someone's opinion on Ghostbusters. (We cut to a large building, known as the "D.B.M.: Department of Bitching and Moaning". Inside, Heather Reusz is working on a computer while a Walter Peck-lookalike (Rob Walker) watches on while looking at his phone) Peck: So what's trending today? Heather: Hmm. Another terrorist attack. Peck: Pass. Heather: More corruption in our justice system. Peck: Double pass. Heather: Someone thinking about not seeing the new Ghostbusters movie. (Peck immediately stands up, angry) Peck: Someone's thinking about not seeing the new Ghostbusters movie?! Away! (He and Heather leave the room. We then cut to a church, known as the "Holy Land of Wasted Lives". Inside, we see a priest (Walter Banasiak) meditating and chanting, while sneaking in a few Ghostbusters-related words. Aiyanna Wade comes in and shows him a phone) Aiyanna: Father Venkman. Take a look at this. Walter: You must pardon me, my brethren. An emergency has befallen us. (The two leave the church while praying. We go back to NC's room, where NC moves away from Malcolm and Tamara) NC: Now if you'll excuse me, I have a review to do. Peck: (Off-screen) I think not! (Peck and Heather have just come in) NC: What? Tha... Peck: Shut this off. Shut this whole review off. NC: Who the hell are you?! Malcolm: This is Social Justice Peck, defender of everything social justice-y. Peck: I will not let you dislike the new Ghostbusters movie, you raging misogynist. NC: I'm a misogynist because the trailer looked like crap? Peck: The trailer was comic gold. Just look at this poster. (We are shown a poster of Dr. Jillian, one of the Ghostbusters, as Peck reads the tagline) "Booyah! Emphasis on the boo." (He laughs, then turns to Heather and Malcolm) Laugh at that, that's funny. (He, Heather and Malcolm laugh, before Peck makes them stop) Anyone would find that funny, unless, of course, you're a... misogynist. NC: Okay, look, I'm open to the idea of the movie being good, but... Walter: (Off-screen) Blasphemy! (Walter and Aiyanna have just come in) Heather: Well, if it isn't the Church of the Heavenly Proton Pack. NC: What?! (Tamara stands in front of Walter and Aiyanna) Tamara: A group of people who love Ghostbusters so much, they've converted it into a religion. NC: Oh, my God. (Face-palms in annoyance) Walter: Nobody should go against the sacred word: For as said Peter (Peter Venkman), hour one, minute 17: Dogs and cats living together... Tamara, Aiyanna and Walter: Mass hysteria! Aiyanna: If you like anything in this movie, you're going against the sacred text. Tamara: Shame. (She, Walter and Aiyanna begin chanting "Shame!" as NC backs away in fear) NC: You are all crazy! (He runs into the closet and locks the door. Peck tries to open it, but cannot) Peck: He's locked himself inside! Walter: (Faces Peck) Good. Then let us partake in the real war. Heather: Yes. The real war. Tamara: Let two Internet extremes partake in the ultimate battle. Malcolm: Yes. The ultimate battle. (As the two sides face each other, they all get out their cell phones and start writing angry comments to each other) Aiyanna: I made a real mean comment about you. Peck: I'm posting my disgust on a message board. Walter: Oh, you'd better look out. I got a real nasty meme coming your way. Peck: Ha! (As the two sides "battle" with each other, we see NC in the closet, sitting behind the door) NC: It's impossible to talk about the movie without addressing the "controversy". (Various images of the ''Ghostbusters remake are shown)'' NC (vo): Yeah, didn't you know? The things you never talk about are religion, politics and Ghostbusters. Before the film even came out, the people went insane. If you thought it looked good, you were betraying the original. If you thought it looked bad, you were a sexist pig. There was no in-between. If you wanted to go see it, you were wrong. If you didn't want to go see it, you were still wrong. NC: Well, I did go and see it... Walter, Tamara and Aiyanna: (from outside) SHAME! NC: And this is what I've observed. (As with most reviews of movies still in theaters, the whole review begins with Aiyanna as Jillian Holtzman, Tamara as Abby Yates, and Heather as Erin Gilbert in a mansion, and a ghost is shown floating in front of them. Abby is holding a camera to record the ghosts and all three are smiling) NC (vo): So, like before, our three Ghostbusters are scientists at a University, who are hunting ghosts.... (The ghost suddenly morphs into a scarier one and spews echtoplasm at them) NC: Anorexic ones, apparently. NC (vo): But the head of the college is not pleased to see it on YouTube. (The dean, played by Doug, pauses the video and glares at Erin, whose smile quickly fades. He shakes his head) Dean: Our university does not want to be connected with ghosts. Erin: You don't want to be connected with proof of the afterlife? Dean: Well, they're just icky and I don't like them. You're fired, in fact. Yes, that's a good choice on my part. Now, you need to look sadder, though. (Erin frowns) Sadder. (Erin frowns some more) Sadder. Very good. NC (vo): After getting kicked out, they move their lab above a Chinese restaurant, ironically plugging Papa John's Pizza, and conduct an interview for a new secretary. (Kevin comes into the scene, played by Jim Jarosz, speaking in an Australian accent) Kevin: Hi, I'm Kevin, and I'll be your beefcake for the remainder of the evening. Abby: I noticed your glasses don't have any glass in them. Kevin: Oh, yeah. They kept getting dirty, so I just took them out. (The women look at him confused) NC: Now, this is both the strength and the weakness of the film. That line about the glasses: that was pretty funny, but it's immediately followed by this. (Holtzman hits the machine, behind her, with a screw driver, causing it to explode) Kevin: (covering his eyes) Oh, that was loud. Oh, that was very loud. NC: Yeah, Kevin mistakes his eyes for his ears....Kevin is too fucking dumb! NC (vo): I mean, every other second, he'll say or do something legitimately funny, but then immediately after, he'll do something legitimately unfunny. (Kevin faints and the women rush over to him) Kevin: Oh, sorry about that, I forgot to breathe again. Am I Thor yet? NC: Christ! Even Homer Simpson is looking at him like... (Homer Simpson appears next to Kevin) Homer: Sir, you have earned my pity. NC: But it isn't just that character. The whole movie works like this. (The Ghostbusters are now joined by Patty, played here by Adonis K.J. Wright) NC (vo): Like when a subway worker named Patty comes in and says she saw a ghost. Patty: Oh, I saw a ghost. (Through a passing train, we immediately see the Ghostbusters go to the subway train, where they encounter a graffiti artist (Doug)) NC (vo): This brings us to the subway, where a graffiti artist describes the ghost by drawing it on the wall, making life harder for her. (The graffiti artist starts drawing the ghost as the women minus Patty start talking at once) Patty: No! Hell, no! Take this down! You know, I work here. I'm gonna lose my job. I'm gonna lose my-- (She's drowned out by the other women, the graffiti artist runs away) Would you bitches shut up?! NC: (shrugging) Again, that's kind of funny. But, per the mathematical equation (Scene plus funny divided by unfunny equals DAMMIT!) that, for some reason, has to ride throughout this film, it's immediately followed by something unfunny. (The women walk away, except Holtzmann, who points to the logo) Holtzmann: You see that? You know what that is? That's our ghost. That's our logo. Aren't you glad you know the origin to that? Yeah, it's really great, isn't it? Yeah, it's our logo. I don't know if you know this, but we're the Ghostbusters. Ghost, we're the Ghostbusters. That's what that is-- (NC walks by and starts pushing her along) ''--oh, okay. NC (vo): This leads us to our next ghost, which, you may be starting to realize, are looking like masked [[Scooby-Doo|''Scooby-Doo]] villains if they died in Eddie Murphy's ''The Haunted Mansion''. Aiyanna: The special effects were much better in the first movie. Walter: For as it says in the scared script... (Aiyanna and Tamara join in) I believe it's magic. NC: Yeah, that's true, but here's the thing about the original. (Images from the 1984 ''Ghostbusters, mainly focusing on the ghosts, are shown)'' NC (vo): The effects are incredible, and the majority of them really hold up. But we can't forget that not only are they silly-looking, but they, too, have their fake moments. Remember the blue screen stop-motion dogs? Some of those matte paintings aren't looking very real. And you can see through Stay Puft half the time. (A green arrow shows where part of Stay Puft is transparent) NC: But we love them because they have a distinct style. They're cartoony, but menacing. (A side by side comparison between some of the ghosts in this movie and the ones from The Real ''Ghostbusters cartoon is shown)'' NC (vo): These are kind of similar to the ones in the Ghostbusters cartoon, which, I guess, you can see as either a good thing or a bad thing. I still like the original effects better, but these are still pretty visually interesting and help give the film a different style so it can stand on its own. Tamara, Aiyanna, and Walter: SHAME! NC: SHUT UP! But, of course, nothing can have a film stand on its own like shoving the original cast down your throat. (A scene is shown with a man that has Bill Murray's face superimposed over his face like a mask) NC (vo): Bill Murray, and some of the other cast, all make cameos in this. Peck: Ah, but that's to emphasize that they gave their blessing for the film. NC: Yeah, well, it comes off as training wheels the movie doesn't need. NC (vo): As if to say, "We're as uneasy to accept all of this as you are, so maybe if we throw in the original cast you loved to remind you how much it's NOT the original cast you love, it'll go a lot easier." Heather: But it's Bill Murray! So, it's got to be funny, right? Peck: Absolutely. NC: Oh, yeah. A ton of laughs. Who can forget unbelievable lines like...? News Anchor (played by Jim Jarosz): So, this video is a fake? Martin Heiss (Bill Murray's character, voiced by Rob): Yep. NC: And that's it! No funny ways of pointing out how it's a fake, or funny reasons why he's a skeptic. The movie's just like.... (A giant pair of CGI scissors show up in the scene) Scissors (voiced by Doug): Cut! Cut! Cut! Gotta cut this scene. News Anchor: But our scene isn't even finished yet. Scissors: I'm sorry, but looking at Bill Murray's face is just depressing people! Did you know him and Samuel L. Jackson (Two photos of Bill Murray and Samuel L. Jackson pop up on screen to compare them) are the same age? Don't do drugs, kids! SA-NIP! (The scene transitions to the four women, suited up in their uniforms. Holtzmann licks her gun) NC (vo): So the Ghostbusters are finally in the iconic jumpsuits, and-- Patty: Wait a minute, what's this!? NC: What's what? Patty: This butt-ugly stripe. Holtzman: Yeah, I feel like a Hot Wheels is going to race across my chest. NC: I don't know why they made it look like you've been lassoed by orange and white twizzlers. Just go with it! Patty: This sucks. Right, Abby? (Patty is looking at a traffic cone to her right while Abby is on her left) Abby: I'm right here. Patty. Whatever! Let's bust some traffic! Abby: Honk-honk. Patty: Beep. (The four women walk offscreen as cartoon lassoes *made of orange and white twizzlers* appear on screen. The scene cuts to the Ghostbusters capturing the dragon ghost. A Pokemon Go text box appears, confirming the capture) NC (vo): So after zapping the new version of ''Pete's Dragon''--I mean....not that--we get the next big pointless cameo. (Ozzy Osbourne, played by Barney Walker, appears) Ozzy: I was the walking Prince of Darkness! A few years ago, I would have been more relevant, you know. Abby: But even then, it would have been a cheap shot. Ozzy: Oh, my God! Are those clown fishes swimming around your boobalas? Patty: That's our uniforms! Ozzy: Oh. (turns to the camera) And I thought that I dressed crazy. Abby: You know what? Fuck you, man. outside, the two sides continue to argue Peck: You wouldn't be saying that if it were on a man. Walter: Oh, knock it off. You act like anyone that doesn't like this movie is a sexist hypocrite! Meninists: (offscreen) Man-yes! (Triumphant music plays as the Meninists, from the ''Mad Max: Fury Road review, enter the room. They are again played by Malcolm, Jim, and Jason Laws. Peck looks at Walter)'' Walter: Okay, maybe a few of us. NC: (face-palming) Oh, Christ! Are those the Meninists? Meninist Malcolm: We got off shore leave to proclaim our outrage. Meninist Jim: Yeah! Ladies can't be Ghostbusters! NC: There already were female Ghostbusters! (A photo of Janine Melnitz from the ''Real Ghostbusters cartoon, and Kylie Griffin from Extreme Ghostbusters ''appears) Meninist Jim: Yeah, but not the majority! Meninist Jason: As a man, this will not stand! NC: You know Meninist isn't a real movement, right? It's just a blanket term! Were you just so anxious to feel like victims, you joined the first group you Googled and started complaining? Meninists Jim & Jason: NO! Meninist Malcom: Yes! Meninist Jason: Yes, but we're still relevant. Walter: Uh, they do not speak for us. Meninist Jason: Oh, you're from that Ghostbusters religion. You know the second movie doesn't count, right? Heather: Oh, you want the orthodox denomination. They don't believe in the second film either. (Brian Heinz aka The Last Angry Geek comes around the corner) LAG: Now, that's not true. We believe it was made, we believe it said some good things; but we do not believe it's the word of the Ghostbusters. Walter: You are not truly authentic. LAG: I'm more authentic (holds up the cartoon version of the Filmation Ghostbusters *Which was more or less based on the original live action Filmation series* series) than the Ghostbusters of Latter Day Saints. Meninist Jason: You have a monkey in your religion? (The two sides resume arguing with each other, ignoring the meninists and Brian) LAG: (looking at the DVD) Volume two? But we only acknowledge volume one. (As everyone continues arguing, NC sighs) NC: I need a break while I cry for humanity. We'll be right back. (NC puts his face in his hands as we go to commercial break. When we come back, we see the Ghostbusters hanging out in their room) NC (vo): So Erin shares why she's so uptight and nervous to admit her beliefs. Erin: Since I was a girl, I saw a ghost every night at the foot of my bed, but nobody believed me. Everybody called me Ghost Girl. So I had to go to therapy... NC: Wait a minute. Does this scene end up going anywhere? (The Ghostbusters shake their heads "no") Well, does the next scene end up going anywhere? (The Ghostbusters make "little bit" gestures) Well, why don't you just cut to that, then? Holtzmann: You ain't gonna like it. NC: I don't care. Just show it to me already... (Patty turns the camera to reveal Martin Heiss is in the room) OH! More unfunny Bill Murray! Heiss: I want proof of this ghost you claimed you caught. Erin: You got it. Abby: Whoa! Are you crazy? Showing him the ghost would kill him. Erin: I'm not doing it to prove something to myself. I'm not doing it to show up this guy who hates us for no reason. I'm doing it because this is the first movie since ''Garfield'' that Bill Murray refuses to be funny in! (She immediately lets the captured ghost out of the trap) NC (vo): The ghost is released and kills Bill Murray, when... Walter: Wait a minute! They kill off Bill Murray in this? Meninist Jason: Man-no! This is unacceptable! This cannot man-happen! NC: You do realize that your precious Ghostbusters 3 sequel never happened because of this one guy, right? Walter: (Immediately agreeing with what NC said) All right, kill him. Meninist Jason: (Also agreeing) Kill him. (The ghost throws Heiss out of the window) NC (vo): So, yeah! The Ghostbusters just murdered a man. Obviously, the police drop by, take them to the mayor's office and have them pay the price... (The Ghostbusters are meeting with the Mayor (Doug)) Mayor: We believe what you are doing, and it's great work. NC: Or they face no consequences whatsoever. Holtzmann: Really? Patty: Hey, man! We're Ben Affleck's Batman up in here! Mayor: As I was saying, we know that ghosts exist, but we have to paint you as frauds to not cause mass panic. Abby: Isn't that like telling cops to stop doing their jobs because people might be intimidated by them? Patty: What do you mean, "might"? Mayor: Well, pick your plot hole. You can either have the one that lets you literally get away with murder, or you can have the one from Ghostbusters 2 where people stop believing you for absolutely no reason. (The Ghostbusters shudder in disgust) Holtzmann: Anything but Ghostbusters 2. Mayor: Why does everyone always have that reaction? Bill Murray baby-talk is very underappreciated. (We cut to Erin at a hotel room, looking a drawings of the villain's plans) NC (vo): Meanwhile, Erin is at a hotel room, looking over a notebook that says who the bad guy is and...wait a minute. NC: Why is she suddenly in a hotel room? In a white robe? Away from everyone else? (The scissors appear again) Scissors: That's me again! Snip, snip, snip! NC: Oh, my God! Why are you cutting so much?! Scissors: You don't understand. We're terrified of our fans! We're afraid to leave anything in this movie! NC: Why would you be afraid of your fans...? Walter: Traitor! Peck: Misogynist! NC: Fair enough. Scissors: Sa-NIP! (We see the film's villain Rowan, played here by Doug) NC (vo): And just who is the bad guy who's been making these machines, enhancing paranormal activity, trying to destroy the world? NC: Some asshole. Yeah. I don't even remember if he has a name. It's just some asshole. (Images of Gozer from the original are shown) NC (vo): I guess I can't act like Gozer had a lot of screen time or a ton of character, but there was at least a backstory and some intimidation about her. (Back to Rowan) This guy isn't intimidating or funny, he's just...some asshole! NC: Okay, well, can we at least get a good reason why? Rowan: Of course, my good fellow. You see... (The scissors return) Scissors: Nope! Too afraid of the fans! (NC sighs) Too afraid of the fans! We are our own thing! And if we ever actually leave it in the film, we'll show it to you! Sa-NIP! * To be fair, Rowan did explain that he wanted to DESTROY humanity due to him being bullied all his life. Erin's book just showed him a way to do it. THAT is his reason to destroy the world. (The scissors cut Rowan's head off; he immediately comes back as a ghost and is shown attempting to possess the Ghostbusters before settling on Kevin, who activates the big plan to destroy the world) NC (vo): So the villain's ghost starts possessing everyone until it finds a proper home in Kevin, as he turns on his machine to bring out all the ghosts in the world. So Erin tries to get a ride from a taxi driver, played by Forced Cameo #20, Dan Aykroyd. (The cabbie Erin meets is played by Doug here) Erin: You gotta give me a ride! There's ghosts everywhere! (The cabbie sees an 8-bit ghost flying around) Cabbie: Oh, that's just a class-five, full-roaming vapor. NC: (Laughs) Okay! We finally got a Ghostbuster cameo that was funny, because even if you didn't know that was Dan Aykroyd or what that line is from, how would a cab driver know such an advanced term? It happened! We finally got a cameo that wo...! Cabbie: Yeah, I think you are forgetting our mathematical formula. (The mathematical formula for the movie appears again) NC: (Scared) No, please! This scene was fine! It was funny! Don't ruin it! Cabbie: Are you sure? It's a knee-slapper. NC: No, it isn't! You just think it is! Cabbie: (Clears throat) I... NC: No! Cabbie: ...ain't afraid... NC: No! Cabbie: ...of no ghost. NC: NOOOOOOO!!! You ''Blues Brothers 2000''-ed it! Cabbie: Ha-ha! This is the best Ghostbuster cameo I've done since ''Casper''. NC: Get the fuck out of here! (We see a still-possessed Kevin taking control of several police officers and Army soldiers) NC (vo): So Kevin takes control of all the cops and soldiers trying to stop him. Kevin: Now I'm gonna force you to do a swinging choreographed musical number. NC: NOOOO!! Scissors, where are you?! (The scissors come back once more) Scissors: Oh! I thought I was doing my job too much! NC: You weren't, you weren't! Just please don't make this scene happen! Scissors: Oh, all right. I banish you to the end credits. Kevin: Oh, I really thought this was gonna be the next Cuban Pete. Scissors: Sa-NIP! (The scissors literally cause the credits to roll in front of Kevin and the cops and soldiers dancing, much to Kevin's disappointment. We then see the Ghostbusters coming to save the day, while encountering a green food stand) NC (vo): We then come across easily the best cameo in the entire movie... (Out of the food stand pops...) Slimer. NC: Now I know what you're thinking: This is gonna come across too child-friendly like in the second movie or in the cartoon. (Images of Slimer's appearances in those mentioned two things are shown) No. The best way I can describe Slimer in this is: Remember Neil Patrick Harris in Harold and Kumar Go to White Castle? (An image of Neil Patrick Harris in that movie is shown, with Slimer covering Harris's head. As NC speaks, we are also shown more images of Slimer in the movie, as well as a female version of himself) NC (vo): That's Slimer's performance. He steals Ecto-1, picks up all his ghost buddies, and goes on a bender. He even somehow manages to pick up a female Slimer. Where the hell do these things procreate? I'm so curious! NC: Hell, you know, if this thing had an R-rating, he'd be doing lines of... NC (vo): ...coke across her belly! (Shows such an image) ''The original creators always described Slimer as the ghost of John Belushi. ''Grand Theft Auto, partying with his friends and getting laid? NC: I buy that. (We see the Ghostbusters fight against various ghosts) NC (vo): So the Ghostbusters start busting the ghosts with all their new gadgets, and I have to admit, the action is kind of fun. This might be the one thing this film actually does better than the original. NC: And don't get me wrong, the original works fine. But when you really look at the action part of it, what do they really do? (We see images of the original's action scenes) NC (vo): They stand there and point a stick. When you get down to it, it's not very interesting. (Back to the action scene of this movie) In this one, they do flips and slides and punch ghosts and whip them into somersaults. NC: What's the big climax in the original? (We are shown the image of the original where the Ghostbusters cross the streams) NC (vo): They point the sticks together! WHOA! MIND BLOWN! WHOA! (Walter, Peck and Heather are heard talking behind the door) Walter: They run on Harry Potter logic! Pointing is amazing! Peck: Ha! It looks like some people are just more open-minded than others. Oh, by the way, Vanessa. You down for watching the ''Jem'' movie tonight? Heather: (The one who was called "Vanessa") Nah. It has little-to-do with the original and it just didn't look very good. Peck: Well, I can respect your opinion. NC: Well, that's what I thought of the Ghostbusters trailer! Peck: Misogynist! (NC sighs in annoyance) NC (vo): The villain turns into a giant version of their logo because...this movie that's trying to be its own thing is also ending with a giant white cartoon blob. NC: (Rubbing his head with two fingers) Perhaps it's symbolic of a fanbase trying to destroy itself. Walter: Don't make me protest at your funeral! NC (vo): So after he turns into this giant monster, he... (giant Rowan ghost walks off screen) ...walks away. Yeah, he says he's gonna destroy them, but he just kinda veers off somewhere else. (Rowan ghost walks away between buildings) NC: Maybe he's off to tell Godzilla he should smash buildings on screen. (''Godzilla 2014 poster pops up)'' NC (vo): But they shoot the ghost (Rowan) in the crotch... (Giant ghost Rowan lets out a high-pitched scream, which is the "YAAAA" noise of the famous Goofy Holler) NC: Because if it worked in these 90s films (''Home Alone 2, Inspector Gadget, Blank Check, Little Giants, Jingle All the Way, Police Academy: Mission to Moscow), clearly, it should work here. NC (vo): ...and they figure out how to suck all the ghosts back into the portal, but unfortunately, Abby gets sucked in as well. ''(Giant ghost Rowan grabs Abby and drags her with him) ''Erin, however, goes in after her. ''(Erin rescues Abby, and now they have white hair) Abby: Hey, you got white hair now. Erin: Yeah, so do you. Abby: I suppose this will be unexplained and pointless... Erin: ...like the villain's backstory... Abby: ...or your ghost girl thing... Patty: ...or why our logo's on a subway wall... Holtzmann: ...or how this is all going to probably be covered up like in the Transformers movies. Abby: But, as I've learned with franchises that have a snot ball, that apparently have an afterlife AND a Ms. Pac-Man girlfriend, can't read too much into it. (The Ghostbusters all hug as a still image of Ernie Hudson appears in the side) Ernie (voiced by Malcolm): And I was Ernie Hudson. *''Ernie actually did make a cameo as Patty's uncle Bill at the very end of the movie''. Malcolm: Genius! Tamara: Awful! (And everyone starts arguing once again. NC groans in frustration. The meninists watch the raging arguments, chanting "Man!") NC: I still don't get it. How did everyone become so hostile over something obviously not worth the effort? Voice: I did it! (Inside the room, sitting on a chair next to a laptop, is Black Willy Wonka (Malcolm)) NC: (gasps) Black Willy Wonka? You're responsible for all of this? Black Willy Wonka: Oh, yes. I've used the Internet to consume their minds. (Several images of negative comments about the movie are shown as Wonka speaks. We are also shown several scenes that reveal that Wonka caused a big majority of the negative comments) Wonka (vo): What used to be a funny past time has now turned into a cul de sac of rage. Where people used to share their opinions, now they force them down your throats. In fact, I just hijacked Facebook, so that instead of the Like button, there'll be a Force button, (The Force Button is shown, which replaces the Thumbs Up with a picture of Douchey McNitpick) ''making sure nobody can have an opinion of their own. Wonka: Where, you see, media was once used to enhance your life, now, it's replaced it. NC: But, Black Willy Wonka, why? Wonka: You see, people need to learn the power of their choices, Critic. So by turning them into whiny little babies, maybe they'll learn. ''(Beat) NC: No, they won't. (Wonka attempts to think of another reason) Wonka: Well...every once in a while, a symbol comes along to remind everyone of how awful they can be. Ghostbusters is that symbol. (Beat) NC: No, it isn't. (Wonka attempts to think of another reason) Wonka: Sometimes, the universe just needs to hate itself. NC: You have no reason for doing any of this, do you? Wonka: Nope. Sometimes, it's fun to be an asshole for no reason. (To prove his point, he brings out a gun and shoots a bird in cold blood) See? (Wonka giggles as NC stares in total anger. NC quickly goes out of the room and stops the arguing sides) NC: Everyone! It isn't you! It's the Internet! It's consuming your lives, making you paranoid and stupid! And this movie is at the heart of it! Voice: He's right! (Five people dressed as Ghostbusters have just come in) NC: Ghostbusters Chicago Division! Ghostbusters: Link here. (They point down to the caption below them "GhosbustersChicago.com") Ghostbuster #1 (Zach LaVoy): It doesn't matter whether you like or hate the film. What matters is that it's your opinion, and it wasn't forced on you. (NC nods) Ghostbuster #2 (Steve Hessler): Because a Ghostbuster doesn't hate. Ghostbuster #3 (James Sanjuro): A Ghostbuster doesn't discriminate. Ghostbuster #4 (Ken Trayling): Ghostbusters stands for peace and freedom. Ghostbuster #5 (Mary Jo Chrabaz): The freedom to think what you want to think. (NC stands in front of the Ghostbusters) NC: Love for your fellow fans or hatred? It's your choice. (After a moment of thinking...the two sides immediately resume arguing with each other instead, completely ignoring what NC and the Ghostbusters have said. Frustrated, NC and the Ghostbusters walk into another room) LaVoy: The fanbase is pulsing with entitlement. It's gonna take a tremendous amount of positive energy to snap them out of it. NC: (sighs) You know, I just can't believe things have gotten so bad with fanbases that there's no way back. I mean, I know we're geeky, we obsess over little things, and we probably get too invested. But we've gone from being bullied in our lives to being bullies ourselves. [[Doug's Top 10 Favorite Comedies|I love Ghostbusters]]. I love the franchise, I love the toys, I love the cartoons, I...even kind of have a soft spot for the second movie. Enough to quote it in a satire. (Sighs as the two sides continue to argue relentlessly) Remember when talking about Ghostbusters used to be fun? I just wish I could enjoy being a Ghostbuster fan again, not ashamed. LaVoy: We need something everybody can get behind. We need... (Thinks of something in his head as NC looks intrigued) ...a symbol. Hessler: Something that appeals to the Ghostbuster fan in all of us. Trayling: Something that was new, but familiar. Sanjurjo: Something good. Chrabaz: Something decent. NC: Something pure. (As they think of the idea, we are shown cans of Ecto-Cooler on the floor. They all smile and put the cans on their Proton Packs. They prepare themselves and walk back to the room full of arguing people. The people stop arguing and look at NC and the Ghostbusters) NC: All right. Let's raise the love to Ryan E. Kemp levels! (Black Willy Wonka looks on, scared that his plot is about to be ruined) Tell the Internet! I ain't afraid of no post! NC and the Ghostbusters: I ain't afraid of no post! (They continue chanting "I ain't afraid of no post!" as they fire their packs full of Ecto-Cooler at the large group of people) Wonka: No...!! (The people getting blasted with Ecto-Cooler causes the building's roof to blow up. When the smoke clears, Black Willy Wonka is gone, and all the people get back up, now calm) Tamara: God. I feel more level-headed. Malcolm: Yeah. Enough for me to question why I'm still dry. LaVoy: Oh, the Ecto-Cooler has so much sugar in it that the liquid fades very quickly. NC: Okay, so now that we’re all a little calmed down, I’m ready to tell you my real opinion about the new Ghostbusters movie. (Everyone gathers to listen) I thought the movie was…average. It’s not great, it’s not awful, it’s just average. Walter: But that doesn’t fit into one of our sides. NC: Yeah. You can do that. You can still believe in equal rights and think this movie sucks. You can still love the original and think this one is great. By God, you can have such a variety of different thoughts that you might actually be considered a UNIQUE HUMAN BEING! (Various images of the original ''Ghostbusters, its sequel, its 2009 video game, and the new movie are all shown as NC goes to his final thought, his biggest ever in the history of Nostalgia Critic reviews)'' NC (vo): I’ve accepted that nothing can ever recreate the original. It’s an anomaly of all the right things in all the right places at all the right time. It’s childish, but adult, stupid, but intelligent. By all definitions, it shouldn’t have worked, but it worked perfectly. It really is lightning that will never strike again. Hell, even the original people tried to recreate it and it didn’t work. It got a few laughs, but everyone acknowledges it couldn’t capture the magic of the first. The closest we got is the game, and even then, that had to repeat a lot of stuff. And let’s face it, it wouldn’t have worked as well if we saw them at their real age. I didn’t want to see Ghostbusters 3. For me, it’s asking for another (images of...) Kingdom of the Crystal Skull or Blues Brothers 2000. If we’re gonna get something new that’s Ghostbusters, I do want it to be different, and the different stuff is when I think it shines the most. You know those shows, movies and comics where there’s like a million parallel universes? This just feels like one of those parallel universes. Not a replacement, just a different version. [[Batman vs. The Dark Knight|The Dark Knight films don’t erase out the original Batman.]] The Rise of the Planet of the Apes films don’t destroy the style and genius of the original. Does it all work? Hell, no. Do I hate that every funny joke is followed by an unfunny joke? Definitely. If you’re gonna say, though, that this movie stole your childhood, you never had a childhood worth stealing. Yeah. Must have been a lot of great things in that life for a movie to take it away from you. But it’s not hard to see somebody hating this film. There are a lot of unfunny scenes and awkward moments, and, yeah, it doesn’t really need to exist. But I can also see how someone can enjoy it. The performers are great, there are some really funny jokes, and it can be really creative. For me, I like it the most when it’s doing its own thing, and it doesn’t need to call back to the original. But not everybody’s gonna see it that way, and that’s fine. NC: Ghostbusters is gonna be something unique and different to everybody, because everybody has their own unique experience to it. So if you want to go see it, go see it. If you don’t want to go see it, don’t go see it, as long as your decision is yours, and you’re not bullied by anybody into doing something you don’t want to do, or think what you don’t want to think. (The two sides all think for a moment of what NC has said) Peck: I suppose some of those lines weren't really that amusing. Walter: And some of those gadgets were pretty badass. Peck: Can we at least all agree that Ecto-Cooler is amazing? Everyone: Yes. (Now calm and reconciled, the two sides leave in peace, cheerfully talking with each other and sharing their opinions. However, NC is suddenly confronted by the meninists) Meninist Malcolm: Oh, no, you don't! Meninist Jim: Yeah, you may have gotten everybody else to speak their minds, but we're keeping ours nice and closed. Meninist Jason: Yeah! NC: I don't give a... (NC's cell phone rings. He answers it) Hello? (Smiles) Oh, hi. Uh, hold on. Let me put you on video phone. (He puts the phone on video, revealing the caller to be Evilina (Rachel Tietz), causing the meninists to be calm) Evilina: Hi, everyone! I was wondering if you saw the new Ghostbusters yet. Meninst Jason: Uh, why, yes, we have, little girl. Evilina: What did you guys think? I thought it was great. I liked the part where they bust the balloon ghosts... (More images of the movie are shown, as well as girls dressed as Ghostbusters and the cast of the movie visiting a hospital) Evilina (vo): ...punched the ghosts in the face. And when they played the song, I danced so much to that song. All my friends are so excited to dress up this Halloween. In fact, we started wearing our costumes in a few places already. Even some kids in a hospital were really excited to see them. Evilina: So I really liked it. What did you all think? (The meninists, having found out that the movie isn't as bad as they thought it was, look at each other) Meninist Jim: You know, uh, it doesn't really matter what we think. Meninist Jason: Yeah, as long as you liked it. Evilina: Okay. Bye! (She hangs up. After the pause, the meninists attempt to briefly act like their angry selves) Meninist Jason: Ha! I showed her! Meninist Malcolm: Yeah! We showed her who's boss! (They immediately drop their act, knowing that if the movie is considered good, there's no reason to complain about it) Meninist Jim: Why don't we complain about real shit? (They agree and leave the room, with Jason bumping into a wall on the way out. NC and the Ghostbusters all face the camera as triumphant music plays) NC: I'm the Nostalgia Critic with the Chicago Ghostbusters saying, Ghostbusters will never die as long as you keep sharing the love. So celebrate whichever version you love best, and remember... NC and the Ghostbusters: Busting makes me feel good! (They all fire their Proton Packs at the camera as it goes black. The credits roll) Channel Awesome Tagline: Holtzmann: That's our logo. Aren't you glad you know the origin to that? Yeah, it's really great, isn't it? Yeah, it's our logo. Trivia *Due to the film still being in theaters at the time upon the episode's release, scenes from the film are recreated by Doug, Malcolm, Tamara and other cast members. Category:Content Category:Guides Category:The Nostalgia Critic Transcripts Category:Reenactment Category:Nostalgia Critic Category:Sony Category:Transcripts